


Morphine is Good Shit

by MissBarbieAnne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kidney Stone, Pain, Sickfic, Vomit, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBarbieAnne/pseuds/MissBarbieAnne
Summary: Comments bring me joy ♥





	Morphine is Good Shit

It was gloomy outside, with a dark gray sky and rain pelting the sides of the building. It was the perfect weather to stay inside and drink something warm while cuddling up under soft blankets. I was looking forward to it, grateful to have the weekend off for once. Only thing missing was Loghan. She had had to work today, and I just returned home from dropping her off at work. Now I had to spend the rest of this glum afternoon on my own.

I headed into the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate, and was acutely aware of a dull pain in my back. I tried to stretch it out, but it persisted. I shrugged it off, figuring I had just slept on it wrong. I continued stirring the chocolate powder into my mug before lifting it to take a tentative sip. It instantly warms my insides and I let out a content sigh.

I shuffled back into the living room, flicking on the TV and scrolling through the selections on Netflix. I settled on some kind of new show and started binge watching the episodes as I sipped on my mug. I pulled the fuzzy gray blanket over my legs and leaned back against the cushions.

The pain lingered, no matter how I repositioned myself. It sharpened from just a dull ache, and now it was similar to being stabbed. I clenched my teeth, trying to ignore it even as it moved into the side of my abdomen.

After a couple hours, it had become too much. I stood from the couch and grabbed the ibuprofen bottle from the bathroom. Four pills later, I was back on the couch because moving was causing the pain to aggravate, and I was nearly out of breath. It would suddenly intensify, shooting sharp stabbing pain through my back and stomach.

I couldn’t focus on the TV anymore. I tried to distract myself with the show, but the pain was too severe now. It was consuming me, and I just pressed my head back and squeezed my eyes shut, willing it to go away.

I texted Loghan.

[ _Hey babe, I don’t think I can come get you, can you take the bus? I’m sorry._ ]

There was no way I was going to even make it to my truck, let alone drive to go get her. I would not be safe on the roads, especially when the back pain was so sharp and sudden, catching me off guard and making my body go rigid.

A few minutes later, she texted back.

[ _Is something wrong?_ ]

[ _I just have a backache, I don’t think I can drive. I’m okay._ ]

I was sure it would clear up by the morning. I used my back a lot for work, it was probably just catching up to me…

I gasped as another wave of pain tore through me, making me dig my fingers into the couch cushion as I waited for it to ebb away. There was sweat dripping down my temple by the time it calmed down a bit. My phone vibrated.

[ _Okay baby. I’ll be home in a couple hours._ ]

[ _Okay, I love you_ _J_ ]

I closed my eyes, hoping I could maybe get some sleep. The ibuprofen was starting to take the edge off. The pain was still there, too strong to be completely dulled by the meds, but I could sort of ignore it now.

The time passed as I went into and out of a restless doze. It didn’t even feel like I had slept at all before I heard Loghan unlocking the front door, and when I sat up, the pain came rushing back. I sucked in a breath and dug my nails into my arm, reminding myself to breathe through it. By the time Loghan pushed the door open, I had mostly composed myself.

“Hey, love,” I called over to her, pleased to hear my voice didn’t waver.

“Hi, babe,” Loghan deposited her bag and coat on the table. “How’s your back?”

I shrugged. Oh God, it hurt so bad right now…

“It’s okay,” I said.

Loghan eyed me carefully before coming over and sitting beside me. “You’re stiff,” she noted.

“Okay,” I sighed. “It really hurts. I don’t know what I did to it.”

Another wave made me seize up and Loghan grabbed my hand. I squeezed hers until the pain tapered off and I let out a moan.

“That’s not normal,” she ran her hand up and down my back. “It doesn’t feel knotted up. Does it hurt anywhere else?”

I motioned toward my side, my jaw was still clenched.

The pain was making it hard to focus and talk, but it was also having another effect.

I stood up quickly, rushing toward the bathroom even as the pain tore through me.

The pain-induced nausea was sudden, and I was vomiting the second my knees hit the floor.

 Loghan was not far behind. She knelt beside me as waves of sick flowed from my mouth. The vomit kept coming, and the pain from throwing up coupled with the pain in my back was unbearable. I thought I was going to die.

My body started to shake and I felt Loghan place her hand on my back. “Just breathe, Benson. Focus on breathing.”

I pulled a shaky breath in though my nose and out through my mouth. After taking a few deep breaths, the nausea went away, but the pain remained. I whimpered, leaning against Loghan.

“I think we should go to Urgent Care,” she stated, carding her fingers through my hair. “Your pain should not be this bad.”

I nodded. This was getting really bad really quick.

With her help, I stood up and held onto the counter. But then I had a sudden urge to urinate.

“I gotta pee real quick. Give me a minute.”

She nodded.

Normally, she would leave the bathroom. But one, I did not think I could have kept standing without her holding onto my waist. And two, we were so comfortable with each other now, neither of us minded.

I zipped my fly down and started going, but it hurt. It fucking burned. Loghan felt my muscles tense, and opened her mouth to speak. But we were both speechless at what we saw next.

My urine had so much blood in it, it looked like cherry Kool-Aid.

“We’re going to the ER,” she said. “Now.”

  
If it was a normal day, there was no way in hell I would have let Loghan drive my truck. But I knew she had been practicing with her new friend, and she was slowly getting the hang of driving. Plus, I did not want to pay the expensive ambulance bill and I saw no other way of getting to the hospital, since driving it myself was out of the question.

It was slow going, but after twenty minutes, she was pulling into the parking lot. At this point, I had sweat dripping off my forehead. My senses were hyperaware to the pain and the blood was roaring in my ears. I wanted to scream and cry and beg for it to stop, but I bit my tongue.

“Okay, babe,” Loghan undid her seatbelt as well as mine. I could barely move at this point.

She opened my door and helped me out. I realized I was leaning heavily on her and she was struggling, but she didn’t say anything. We walked to the entrance, Loghan keeping a brave face on as we walked through the door and she eased me into a chair in the waiting room before going up front to check me in.

Normally, I would be embarrassed at the amount of help I needed just to move. But I couldn’t focus on anything other than the imaginary knife tearing into my back, or the fact that my pee was pure fucking blood. Sweat rolled down my neck and back, and I sat there with my eyes squeezed shut and my head leaned back so I was facing the ceiling. Loghan came back and sat down beside me. She said something, but I could not hear her.

She took my hand, and I tightly squeezed it everything the pain flared up again. The minutes dragged by, then an hour. Typical waiting time in the ER, but this time, I felt like I was dying and I wanted to start screaming at them to hurry up.

Finally, someone called my name. But I could not stand up, and they had to assist me into a wheelchair. Loghan followed close behind, answering their questions because I was out of commission. The voices just sounded like whirring in my ears.

I remember one of the nurses giving me a shot, and the pain dulled. It did not go away, but everything suddenly got a little clearer and I could understand their words.

I opened my eyes and saw two nurses in front of me and Loghan to my side.

“Do you feel better now, Mr. Grant?” One of the nurse asked.

I nodded.

“Alright honey, then here is what we are going to do. We need a CT scan to check and see what’s going on. Then we can get you into a room, okay?”

I nodded again. Now I was just tired. My tongue felt floppy and forming words would be impossible.

They assisted me onto the table for the CT. Loghan waited outside.

I fell asleep while the scans were being taken.

 

I woke up in a room, settled on top of a hospital bed with a thin blanket draped over my form. I had an IV in my hand, and it was connected to saline and a morphine drip.

 _Thank God for morphine_ , I thought, pressing my head back against the crinkly pillow. My body felt like it was floating, and the pain was gone. I felt giddy, and even laughed a little.

The sounded caught Loghan’s attention and she came over and sat on the side of the mattress.

“Well, hello,” she smiled, reaching for my hand. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful~” I pulled her hand to my lips, planting a sloppy kiss on the back of it.

Loghan laughed. “That’s good, baby.”

“You are so beautiful,” I said. I stared at her. God, she really was gorgeous. Stunning. “I could stare at you for the rest of my life.”

Loghan blushed, turning her head and brushing her hair back. “You’re just high.”

I shook my head. “No, it’s true. I’m so lucky.”

Loghan let out a breathy laugh. “Then thank you.”

I did not get a chance to reply before people were coming into the room.

“Who are these people?” I whispered to Loghan.

She rolled her eyes.

“It’s your nurse, Beth, and Dr. Leed. They were in earlier.” Loghan explained.

Oh.

“How are you doing, Mr. Grant?” Dr. Leed asked. “The morphine working, I assume?”

“Yes!” I exclaimed. “I feel _great_.”

Beth chuckled, standing back against the wall. “I’m glad we got your pain under control.”

Dr. Leed nodded in agreement. “Well, Mr. Grant, here’s the deal. Your scans came back and showed us you have a kidney stone. It’s too large to pass on its own though, so we are going to have to break it…”

He kept talking, but I stopped listening. My head was getting foggy from the morphine, and I just looked at him and smiled, nodding my head when I thought it was appropriate.

Dr. Leed turned to leave. “I’ll have Beth bring the consent paper down later. I’ll see you later, Mr. Grant.”

I gave him a thumbs up and he left. Then I turned to Beth.

“Consent for what?”

Loghan groaned and face-palmed. “Benson, did you even listen?”

“Kidney stone, too big…” I stated. “No wonder it burned when I pissed.”

Loghan rolled her eyes again.

Beth cleared her throat. “Well, the consent it for a procedure that uses sound waves to break up the stone. Then you pass the stone fragments naturally.”

“Ah,” I nodded. “Okie dokie. Sounds great. Give me that paper.”

Loghan covered her face and shook her head. “Can you give him enough morphine to shut him up?”

Beth just laughed.

 

The procedure was the following morning. The next afternoon, I walked with Loghan to the truck, a new spring in my step. I was still flying high from the morphine, and even though she was acting annoyed, I know Loghan was trying not to laugh.

“So this thing they gave me,” I said, pulling the small strainer out of the hospital bag. “They said I gotta piss in it to catch the little stones.”

“Yes, dear,” Loghan mumbled, pulling out of the parking spot.

“But they said they are super small. How do I know they are in there?” I asked.

“I’m sure you will be able to tell.”

“You gotta help me look,” I shot her a sly smile and she rolled her eyes.

“Do you need me to hold your hand?”

 “Would you?”

“Oh my God,” she laughed, shaking her head. “You are ridiculous.”

“And _you_ are ridiculous… -ly BEAUTIFUL.”

Loghan choked on air, nearly swerving into the other lane.

“Pay attention to the road, babe,” I laughed, leaning back against the seat.

Morphine was good shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments bring me joy ♥


End file.
